


A beginner

by Hanare



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanare/pseuds/Hanare
Summary: 没油了





	A beginner

阿帕基看着面红耳赤的小男友感到气结，再次在心底质问自己为什么要答应和乔鲁诺来开房。虽然她已经猜到了这可能是小男友的第一次，但是没有想到乔鲁诺纯情得连内衣的扣子都不知道该如何解开。  
La perla轻薄的后比被乔鲁诺捏在手里，三排细小的搭扣对他而言比福葛给他出的数学卷子压轴题还要难上些许，男孩的手指在阿帕基背后撩拨得惹她心烦，会不经意地触碰到她裸露的背，又拨开她垂下挡到他动作的长发，所有的小动作都惹得她有些烦躁又交杂着紧张。  
该死的处男——  
三十秒后黑色的蕾丝内衣还是妥妥帖帖地穿在她的身上，乔鲁诺低语宣告自己第一次实践的失败进行了一半时就被阿帕基饱含怒气的责备声打断了，她转过身面对乔鲁诺，背着手推开搭扣，柔软的织物带子从肩膀滑落，随后被扔到地板上。白皙的，有着山脊般挺拔曲线的胸脯暴露在乔鲁诺的视线之中，他脸颊以及耳朵尖被染得更红。从进入房间后的接吻抚摸开始他就有了反应，阿帕基先帮他脱去了制服的上衣后便要求他帮她脱掉衣服，此时他的下体早已经被裤子绷得鼓鼓囊囊。  
似乎是魔力驱使他凑近阿帕基，他想要吻她，但阿帕基不会再允许乔鲁诺继续磨磨蹭蹭不进入正事，她果断地拿手心挡住了乔鲁诺的唇，拉着他的胳膊把他推倒在了床上。  
“——不许动。”她喝道，加以凶巴巴的眼神瞪着想要起身的乔鲁诺，他乖顺地听从了阿帕基的命令，下一秒涂着深紫色的脚趾踩在他的裆部，乔鲁诺闷哼了一声，并无反抗。阿帕基的脚隔着两层布料变着方向地轻踩着勃起的阴茎，嘲弄乔鲁诺“只有处男才会硬成这样。”乳胸随着她的动作轻晃着，粉嫩的乳头看得乔鲁诺喉咙又干涩了几分。  
“雷欧难道不是处女吗？”他轻声问道，直起身子握住阿帕基作乱的脚踝，她没有想到乔鲁诺会问出这个问题，磨人的动作停下片刻，在几秒钟的空隙里男孩没用多大力气就让他们的地位反转，阿帕基陷入洁白的床垫之上，双手举在头顶被乔鲁诺一手擒住无法动弹，他麻利地抽开皮带，蹬掉碍事的裤子以及内裤后伏在阿帕基的上方松开了他限制阿帕基活动的手，从她的耳尖细细舔吻，脖颈、锁骨、软绵绵的乳肉。他仿佛找到了爱不释手的玩具一般揉弄着柔软的乳房，不断地用唇齿在上面留下自己的标记，细小的亲吻声让阿帕基的耻意上涌，难道小时候妈妈的奶没吃够长大以后就要吃女朋友的吗？她想要的可不止这些。  
阿帕基能感受到一个硬物在她的大腿处磨蹭，腺液划在皮肤上传来凉意。乔鲁诺的手游曳到她的胯部抽掉了她绑成蝴蝶结的内裤系带，手抚过耻毛给阿帕基带来直接的快感，内裤上的晶莹也反映出了她的迫切，乔鲁诺的手顺着肉缝往下抚摸，湿答答的淫液涌出打湿了手心，中指陷入肉缝之间往上滑动轻轻抽插，换来了阿帕基如猫叫般的一声喘息。  
乔鲁诺当机立断地把手抽出，黏糊的液体被他悉数涂抹在阿帕基的穴口周围，阿帕基不满地用软绵无力的腿踹了他的肩膀，适意他快点进行下一步，乔鲁诺的手便再次移到了她的阴部，在后穴的地方停了下来。  
“因为我是处男，所以还请雷欧教教我该怎么让你变得舒服，好吗？”


End file.
